spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sovq
|style="height:100%;"| |} Banan, dyskusja O co chodzi z tym bananem w komunikatach społecznościowych? Tak w ogóle, przydałoby się zarchiwizować stronę dyskusji, bo ma już rozmiar ponad 120k i ciężko się nią edytuje. —tomta1 [✉] 08:00, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Przestrzenie nazw Dziękuję. PiotrekD 12:48 1 kwietnia 2012 Wiki Sovq może masz odpowiedź na te dwa pytania: #Moja jedna Wikia się popsuła i nie widzi szablonów. Pytanie powiązane z stroną z forum Wykryto to pętle w szablonie. Mam awaryjną taką wiki więc odpowiedź nie jest wymagana. #Czy da się dodać przycisk ,,Lubię to" taki jak jest z Google i Facebooka oddzielnie? Jeśli da się proszę instrukcję jak go dodać. i na tą prośbę: *Czy dodasz moją wiki do rankingu polskich wiki? Jutka64 13:29, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Witam Na forum zostawiłem pytanie, ale tu to bardziej rozwinę. Otóż jest taka Devil May Cry Wiki, która jest bardzo uboga. Napisano mi iż takowych adminów tam nie ma, więc jak takim zostać? Moją perwszą grą w życiu był DMC 1, a reszta szybko się przetoczyła u mnie. Znam serię bardzo dobrze i we wolnym czasie mogę działać. Obrazki Witaj. Wiem, że ostatnio strasznie zawracam Ci głowę, ale mam problem z obrazkami na Wiki Spore. Otóż po przesłaniu nowej wersji obrazka zamienia się ona w poprzednią wersję. Czasami starsza wersja zamienia się w nową, ale jej przywrócenie nic nie daje. W związku z tym nie mogę aktualizować grafik. Proszę Cię o pomoc. Pozdrawiam [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 06:12, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Czyli nie da się nic zrobić? A przy okazji - na Wiki Spore istnieje [[w:c:spore:pl:Kategoria:Browse|kategoria browse]] i nie wiem skąd się wzięła . W artykułach, które są w niej nie ma żadnych Kategoria:Browse czy coś. Nawet po całkowitej zmianie treści strony (tą stroną był mój brudnopis) ta kategoria zostaje. Nie wiesz jak ją usunąć? [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 08:41, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Dzień dobry. Na forum napisałeś, że zamiast chować tekst "Dodane przez" za pomocą pliku Wikia.css lepiej napisać do Ciebie lub Staffu z prośbą o jego wyłączenie. W związku z tym mam prośbę - mógłbyś wyłączyć ten tekst na Wiki Spore? Dzięki temu długie artykuły z dużą ilością obrazków będą mogły być bardziej uporządkowane. Z pozdrowieniami [[User:PiotrekD|'PiotrekD']] dyskusja 04:55, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Domena Witam, chciałabym zmienić domenę mojej wiki z huntik-lowcy-tajemnic na huntik. Z góry bardzo dziękuje [[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:52, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC). Nachodzące się na siebie przypisy right|190px Witaj. Otóż mam taki problem. Na stronach są wyświetlane odniesienia, dzięki Tobie są one z powrotem, lecz na siebie nachodzą. ol.references { -moz-column-count:2; -webkit-column-count:2; column-count:2; } Podałeś ten kod, ale się nie oddzielają. Można dodać coś, by tak nie było? ~~Alzaniño'' [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Talk'>]]'' 15:33, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) :Dodam, że u mnie jest w jak najlepszym porządku. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 15:41, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Sovq dodałem moją wiki do dyskusji w sekcji ,,Brakujące Wikie". Jutka64 17:19, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Sovq kiedy dodasz moją wikie do listy polskich wiki?Jutka64 17:49, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Cześć! Potrzebuje pilnej pomocy tu: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna nie wiem co się stało, a wszystkie elementy się na siebie nałożyły.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:39, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Problem rozwiązany, już nie trzeba. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:08, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Czy po połączeniu wiki powinno coś się pojawić? Jutka64 19:54, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi dać flage bota na 3 dni na Wiki Spore Śmieszne i Straszne. Jutka64 16:23, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Będe miał tam wiele pracy i chce to jakoś ukryć ale już nie potrzebuje flagi bota. Jutka64 17:01, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki jak zrobić odznaki zrobisz mi odznaki na jonhytestowanie jak zrobić odznaki na jonhytestowanie znikneły mi te odznaki jak zrobić odznaki zrobisz mi odznaki tutaj ,na wiki jonhy test wymysły fanów i jonhitestowanie pliss!!!!!! Porównanie adresów http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:SnT http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/178.56.131.210 :Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:40, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Uzasadnienie jest takie same jak poprzednio, czyli podejrzenie o imitowanie konta. Dziękuje za odpowiedź, pozdrawiam ;)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 11:36, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Dodanie licencji na Legopedii Witaj. Czy mógłbyś na Legopedii dodać do listy wyboru licencji, która pojawia się przy wgrywaniu nowych grafik, licencję o nazwie LEGO Copyright? Wiem, że powinien zająć się tym lokalny admin, ale z nieznanych mi przyczyn (może brak wiedzy jak?) nie zrobił jeszcze tego, choć prosiłem go o dodanie już jakiś czas temu. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:10, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Dziękuję --~DKK(Dyskusja) 20:47, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) A czy mógłbyś jeszcze poprawić link do forum w MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation, tak aby po wejściu na nie od razu widoczne były wszystkie tematy (lub naprawić błąd w skrypcie forum, który powoduje, że tak nie jest)? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:15, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Działa, dzięki :) --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:30, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Problem z szablonem Zrobiłam szablon i wogóle, ale pokazuje mi się na stronie link do niego. Co mam zrobić?Ev1234567890 16:34, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Skórka Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale chciałbym Ci podziękować za dodanie nowych przestrzeni nazw. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę - czy da się sprawić, by strona wyglądała inaczej w Oasisie, a jeszcze inaczej w MonoBooku? Strona główna Wiki Spore wygląda ładnie w Oasisie, ale w MonoBooku - niezbyt (chodzi o sekcję "Stwórz stronę") i chciałbym ją nieco zmienić. A skoro już pytam o skórki - czy Wikia zamierza wprowadzić skórkę Vector? Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 12:43, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) : Chodziło mi o to, że w Oasisie przyciski są obok pól tekstowych, a w Monobooku - pod nimi (większość). Chciałbym, aby w Oasisie było tak jak jest, a w Monobooku to pole było w lewej, szerszej kolumnie. Czy to możliwe? PiotrekDdyskusja 14:59, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Zgadłeś, mam w laptopie ustawioną rozdzielczość 1024x768. Zmniejszyłem rozmiar GnM do 400px, jednak nadal 3 przyciski są pod polami. PiotrekDdyskusja 15:20, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Dodatkowe przestrzenie nazw Na Bezsensopedii pojawiła się koncepcja utworzenia kilku nowych przestrzeni nazw. W związku z tym mamy jednak pewne wątpliwości, o które postanowiłem Cię zapytać. Czy na pewno jest możliwe, aby artykuły z przestrzeni pobocznej wliczały się do liczby artykułów danej wikii? Nie chcielibyśmy, aby na skutek wyłączenia części haseł nasza strona m.in. poleciała w rankingu. I drugie pytanie: czy w bliższej przyszłości będzie możliwe, aby nie przenosić haseł ręcznie przed i po utworzeniu przestrzeni (czy np. ktoś ma do tego bota)? Jeśli możesz to prosiłbym, abyś odpisał na forum Bezsensopedii, aby pozostali użytkownicy także to przeczytali. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:26, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Kolor administracji Witaj, chciałabym na Hutnik Wiki odróżnić kolorem poszczególne stanowiska na wiki, dlatego mam do Ciebie pytanie: jaki kod mam dodać do MediaWiki:Wikia.css, aby na wiki admin, biurokrata i rollback mieli inne kolory (np. admin: pomarańczowy, biurokrata: czerwony, a rollback: zielony) od innych userów?? Z góry dziękuje za odpowiedź i pozdrawiam. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O]] 19:59, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Sprawa Nonsensopedii: Nowa przestrzeń nazw Za zgodą Emdeggera i w imieniu administratorów Nonsensopedii, proszę (jeszcze nie padam na kolana) o stworzenie nowej przestrzeni nazw pt. „Bestiariusz”. Dodatkowo, strony w tej przestrzeni mają być wliczane do liczby artykułów. Ja na Nonsensopedii miałem taki pomysł, sprawa była omawiana i udzielono zgodę na stworzenie nowego projektu pt. „NonBestiariusz” (przestrzeń nadal brzmi „Bestiariusz”). Serdecznie dziękuje i pozdrawiam. 22:42, kwi 14, 2012 (CEST) Zapomniałem! Dyskusja ma nazywać się „Dyskusja bestiariusza”. 23:02, kwi 14, 2012 (CEST)